This invention relates generally to a coupling arrangement and, particularly, to a coupling arrangement for coupling a pair of cylindrical members which are disposed in parallel planes and are angularly displaced in said parallel planes relative to each other.
A variety of devices have shafts or bars which must be coupled to other like cylindrical members on other devices. For purposes of illustration, combination basket/table top apparatus for use with wheelchairs is available. The apparatus has cylindrical legs or the like which are coupled to cylindrical bars which are part of the wheelchair for supporting the apparatus on the wheelchair. The bars and the legs, while being in parallel planes, are angularly displaced relative to each other within their planes. Prior to the present invention, the required coupling has been difficult to achieve.